1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure with different LED spacings and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a flowchart of a method for making an LED chip package structure of the prior art. The known method includes: providing a plurality of packaged LEDs that have been packaged (S100); providing a strip substrate body that has a positive electrode trace and a negative electrode trace (S102); and then arranging each packaged LED on the strip substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode and a negative electrode of each packaged LED with the positive electrode trace and the negative electrode trace of the substrate body (S104).
However, with regard to the known first method, each packaged LED needs to be firstly cut from an entire LED package structure, and then each packaged LED is arranged on the strip substrate body via SMT process. Hence, the known first packaging process is time-consuming.